Servomotors are conventionally used as drive sources in machine tools and the like. Inner rotor-type motors are generally used as these servomotors. One example of a rotor-type motor is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-167054.
The motor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-167054 has a rotatably supported rotor and a stator arranged outside of the rotor. The stator is provided with a stator core, an insulator that covers the stator core, and coils that are wound around a plurality of teeth of the stator core. The coils of the stator are connected to a circuit board that is mounted on the insulator. An external power supply-use connector is mounted on the circuit board. A cable connector that is connected to a power supply-use cable from an external power supply device is engaged with this external power supply-use connector and power is supplied to the motor via the external power supply-use connector.
The motor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-167054 has the following problems. The number of components is high due to a cable connector and a motor-side external power supply-use connector being required to connect a power supply-use cable and a motor-side circuit board. Furthermore, not only is the number of components high, but the number of assembly man-hours is also high due to the need to mount the motor-side external power supply-use connector on the circuit board.